Heaven's Night
by Shadowman55
Summary: Follow Vanne Westan and the band Heaven's Night as they go through Senior Year of High School. And watch how one girl can join the band and change it completely. Rated T for language and blood.
1. Prologue

**So I just found this and when I found it, everything fell into place so my five month long, sadly long time, writer's block is gone. My stories should be coming up more and more. Okay, anyway, I don't own the any of the town or some of the songs, or the school, or the vehicles everyone has, or the clothes, or even the Mascot. I own half the songs, the band, the members, and the plot line.

* * *

**

Band name: Heaven's Night

Members:

Lead Guitarist: Vanne Westan

Rhythmic Guitarist: D. Froster

Male Singer: Vanne Westan

Female Singer: Annalisa Smith

Drummer: Neo Maxson

Keyboarder: Mya Messina

Bassist: Kevin Thomas

Manager: Angel Garcia

Extra:

Town: Springfield, Tennessee

High School: Springfield High School

Mascot: Yellow Jackets

Battle of the Bands Town: Miami, Florida

Annalisa's current town during BOTB: Orlando, Florida

Summary: Vanne Westan grew up as the kid in the background. When he entered 6th grade, he met D. Froster and they started talking about starting a band. Now, they are in their Senior year of High School and this year, they are finally invited to attend the Battle of the Bands competition. Annalisa joins the band and then has to unexpectedly move away. She moves to Orlando and the band doesn't do well at the battle of the bands competition. Will the band give up or will they be saved from failing humiliation?

* * *

**So there ya have it, in a quick summary, the fights that Heaven's Night band members must have. Will the band give up or will even their humiliation be something they overcome?**


	2. Chapter 1: Albany

**I don't own the town, one of the songs, or the summer ending.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Albany**_

"Okay, guys, quiet down now. We got a few more songs. And we are introducing a new band for the summer end. The band's name is Heaven's Night. So here's Vanne Westan." The Emcee yelled over the small crowd of high schoolers.

I walked onto the stage and raised my fist in the air as a wave. The Emcee handed me the microphone and scurried off the stage.

"Okay, hey all of you out there. I'm Vanne Westan, the lead guitarist and male singer for Heaven's Night. The band's going to come out and introduce themselves and then we'll play you a couple songs. Last song will be a slow song for an excellent summer vacation ending." I yelled out to the crowd.

I waved my hand towards the side of the stage and D. Froster stepped out.

"This is the rhythmic guitarist for Heaven's Night, D Froster. He's my best friend, and he's like a brother to me. Say hey, Frost."

Frost played a quick guitar riff on his guitar and then grabbed the mic. from my hand.

"What's up, all? So we're in Albany, Georgia and we're going to play you a few songs."

"Thanks for that intro, Frost. Next up is Mya Messina."

Frost grabbed the mic, "And don't mess with her. She's my girlfriend and we'll fight to keep her safe."

He passed the mic back to me and stepped back as Mya danced onto stage. She stepped up to Frost, gave him a fleeting kiss and stepped up to me. I passed the mic to her and she smiled.

"Hey, Albany. It's great to be here. I play the keyboard for Heaven's Night. Of course, people seem to think bands don't need a keyboard. But every band plays better sound with a keyboard."

She handed the mic back to me and went to stand next to Frost. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned into it.

"Okay, so now, we have our Drummer, Neo and our bassist, Kevin. They don't talk much. So I'll talk for them.. Okay, so the first song we will play is called Slipping Away. But, first I would like to introduce the guy who has made this all possible. Please welcome, our manager, Mr. Angel Garcia."

Angel walked onto the stage and waved a hand. The crowd clapped and a couple of wolf-whistles were heard. I walked over to the side of the stage, grabbed my guitar, walked back to the mic stand and placed the mic on it.

"Okay, so are you guys ready? Here we go. This is Slipping Away."

_Slipping Away_

_Oh, yeah._

_Let's go._

_(V1) Curfew rolls around_

_and you see me_

_and my friends_

_hangin' round on_

_school grounds._

_(B) Blue and red lights are flashing_

_sirens are blazing._

_The cops are comin'_

_and they ain't restin._

_(Ch) Oh, cops are rollin'_

_comin' in to take us away_

_and put us behind bars_

_but we're slipping away,_

_provin' it's too hard to catch us._

_(V2) We're rollin' out_

_slamming our foot on the gas_

_spinning out to outrun the cops._

_Whopping and yelling_

_we drive down the road_

_watching as the cops fall back._

_(B) Blue and red lights are flashing_

_sirens are blazing._

_The cops are comin'_

_and they ain't restin._

_(Ch) Oh, cops are rollin'_

_comin' in to take us away_

_and put us behind bars_

_but we're slipping away,_

_provin' it's too hard to catch us._

_(Rhythmic guitar solo)_

_(V3)_ _Cops gettin' smart_

_Laying out spike strips_

_to try and stop us._

_We say no we ain't losing this_

_crank our engines_

_and drift down a side road._

_(B) Blue and red lights are flashing_

_sirens are blazing._

_The cops are comin'_

_and they ain't restin._

_(Ch) Oh, cops are rollin'_

_comin' in to take us away_

_and put us behind bars_

_but we're slipping away,_

_provin' it's too hard to catch us._

_(V4) Yeah, cops are back there_

_cursing and yelling up a storm_

_we cheering and hollering,_

"_WE ESCAPED!"_

The song faded out and we couldn't hear anything over the roar of the crowd. My phone vibrated and I flipped it open to see a message from Frost.

_Think they liked it?_ The message read.

_Nah, they loved it. Should we ask if they loved it?_ I replied.

I looked back at him and he nodded.

"Okay, okay, okay. We can't play if you can't hear us. Quiet down. Now, did you guys like that?" I called into the mic.

"Yeah."

"Okay, so you heard Slipping Away. And now, we let you guys choose the song. So I'm gonna give you guys a choice. Do you want a rock song something good like three doors down or are we going to be bashing a song from disturbed on stage tonight?"

I set the mic back in the stand and watched the crowd murmur among themselves for a few. After a few minutes, the crowd got quiet.

"Have you picked the song?"

"Yeah."

"You gonna tell me what it is?"

"Three, two, one... KRYPTONITE!" The crowd screamed.

I heard Frost chuckling.

"Good choice. Okay, you ready?"

_Kyrptonite by 3 Doors Down_

_I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

_I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite_

_You called me strong, you called me weak  
But your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I Never let you down You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead I picked you up and put you back On solid ground_

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
2x_

_//Oh whoa whoa//  
3x _

"So did you guys like that?"

"YEAH!"

"I swear, I am amazed you all still have your voices. Okay so this last song is just a song the band made up while messing around. It's called Here to Stay. Now, before we start, you should probably know the story behind this. Neo was late to practice one day and we were going to practice, but when he got there, he didn't want to play. So we asked him what was wrong and he told us. His girlfriend had gotten drunk at a party and found another guy. Well, Neo didn't have the heart to play and she had left him so we made up some song to play and we came up with Here to Stay."

_Here to Stay_

_(V1) I know that I_

_have made mistakes_

_when it came to you_

_and I want to say_

_I'm sorry and beg_

_for you to forgive me._

_(B) Oh, well, I'm sorry_

_for the pain I caused you_

_and I want you to know_

_(Ch) I'm here to stay_

_I'm not going anywhere_

_you'll find me at your side_

_and you can rest easy knowing_

_that I'm here to stay_

_because you do things to me_

_that I didn't know were possible._

_(V2) I'm hanging around my house_

_my phone in hand_

_waiting to hear your voice_

_to hear the smile on your lips as we talk_

_I feel the phone ring and flip it open_

_and smile as your voice fills my ear._

_(B) Oh, well, I'm sorry_

_for the pain I cause you_

_and I want you to know_

_(Ch) I'm here to stay_

_I'm not going anywhere_

_you'll find me at your side_

_and you can rest easy knowing_

_that I'm here to stay_

_because you do things to me_

_that I didn't know were possible._

"Okay guys, so that's the song. And we're heading out. So g'night, Albany. And have fun. We'll catch you later."

Frost and Mya left the stage, followed by Kevin and Neo, and finally me. We remained quiet as we made our way to the limousine that would take us back to the hotel for our last night away from home. After we got in the limo and on the road, we all visibly relaxed.

"I can't believe they have THAT many high schoolers in just Albany." Neo muttered.

"I can't believe they loved our songs so much." Kevin argued.

"Either way, guys, we did it. Our first major city gig. And from the way it was, we might be expecting another invite to do more major cities. Now, quiet down, I'm trying to catch some shut eye." Mya grumbled.

We fell into comfortable silence as the limo drove through the dark streets of Albany, Georgia.. We finally reached the hotel and Frost picked Mya up and muttered g'night to us. I went to my room and plugged my phone in to charge. I turned the tv on and smirked as I saw me on stage.

"_This is quite an interesting band. Vanne is a very interesting individual and the rest of the band is just as interesting. More to come in a moment."_

_Interesting? I don't think we did anything interesting or different from anything else. Hmm, must be an attempt to catch a good viewing rating._ I thought as I climbed into bed.

The news came back on and I saw the camera zoom in on Frost and Mya.

"_Is it possible that Heaven's Night has a couple in their midst? D. Froster and Mya Messina have shown actual proof that they are indeed a couple. And will Vanne Westan ever find a girl or will he be as he is now?_ _A band member. This is Amy..."_ I clicked the tv off. I hated when people talked about me or my friends like that.

But her words got me thinking. Will I ever find a girl like that? I'll have to pray that I do and with that, I fell into a deep slumber.**

* * *

Will Vanne find a girl like that? Well of course, what is this a desperate love story, come on, of course he's going to find a girl, what type of story would this be if the main character never found a girl, I mean jeez.  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Auditions & a New Band Member

**Okay, I don't own the high school, or any of the songs later on. Or mud pits.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 2: Auditions and a new band member**_

One week later (Vanne's POV)

"Vanne, time to get up. Get ready for school." My mom yelled through the door.

"Fine." I grumbled.

I sat up and stared around my room. Good god, my room was a mess. I swear, I've seen some mud pits look better. I looked at my clock and chuckled. I'm not surprised mom wanted to get me up. School doesn't start till 9. So that gives me an hour and a half to do whatever... Again. I climbed out of bed and started picking up articles of clothing and dropped them in my clothes hamper. I grabbed the sheets of music lying around and stacked them on my desk next to my laptop. I grabbed my guitar and placed it in its traveling case. I saw my picks scattered all over the room and picked them up and placed them in the case as well. I smirked as I saw the floor of my room and chuckled.

I looked down at my clean floor and opened my closet. I grabbed my school outfit and ducked into the bathroom. I showered for a few minutes and stepped out, adoring the steam as it filled the bathroom. I dressed and ran down the stairs. I stopped running and walked into the kitchen. I saw my mom at the stove, finishing the last of breakfast. My dad was at the table, coffee and paper in hand. There was a plate in front of him so I guessed he had breakfast.

"Morning." I said briskly as I grabbed a plate and stacked food on it.

"Morning, son." Dad replied.

"How did you sleep?" Mom asked. Only mom would ask that.

"Okay, I guess. Still tired from the Albany gig so I really didn't dream."

Mom dropped the subject, satisfied with my answer. I knew she didn't mean to pry, but she's been hoping that maybe I'll find some girl. It's been like this since I broke up with Susan.

**Flashback Begins**

I watched as my girlfriend walked through the middle school doors and smiled at me. I didn't smile back. I was determined to break up with her. She was in love with me because I was in a band so when I played any of my gigs, I got some cash for it. So as with every greedy rich girl that wants money, I had been dating Susan. But today, I was going to stop it.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" Susan asked as she kissed me lightly on the lips.

"A bit. Too busy to do anything else." I replied.

We walked to our first class, hand in hand. When we walked through the doors, Frost looked at our interlocked hands and shook his head.

"Susan, I need to talk to you." I said after a moment.

"About?" She asked, not looking at me.

"We can't date." I sighed.

"Okay." She replied, completely uninterested.

"Okay?" I asked.

She turned to me.

"What?"

"Susan, did you catch anything I said?"

"Yeah, we can't date. Or in other words, you're breaking up with me. So I said okay. Miss any of that?"

"No." I stated.

I flipped my phone out and texted Frost.

_Dude, did you catch any of that? _I texted.

_Yeah, you ditched her and she isn't even upset._ He replied.

_THANK GOD!_ I ended the conversation.

**Flashback Ends**

"Hey, son. Got to get to school. How's the truck doing?" Dad asked.

"Still works like when you bought it."

"Good man."

I set my plate in the sink and dashed up the stairs. I grabbed my bag and placed my laptop, sheet music, Ipod, and Audition sheets. I picked up my guitar case and left my room.

I grabbed my keys, gave my dad a firm handshake and my mom a fleeting kiss. I walked out into the brisk September air and climbed in my truck. I put my bag on the passenger seat and my guitar was propped on the floor of the passenger seat. I started the truck and stopped short when it didn't roar to life like it used to. Dad must have worked on it. I rolled my window down, stuck my head out the window.

"THANKS, DAD!" I yelled.

I could have sworn that I heard chuckling from inside so I was going to guess that he had heard me. I rolled out of the driveway and drove to school. I parked next to Frost's Honda. I grabbed my guitar and bag and climbed out of my truck. I walked into school and looked around. I saw a small alcove off to the side and placed my stuff there. I walked into the main office and waved.

"Ah. Mr. Westan." The principal, Mr. Choy called.

"Yes, sir?"

"Ready for another year, hope you and your band do good this year. You playing a welcome back song?"

"It's been tradition since we started playing."

"Good man. I expect after your Albany trip that it will be good."

"I hope so, sir."

I left and grabbed my guitar, my mic stand, and my mic. I set up and heard as Frost and Mya arrived. They walked in and Frost clapped me on the back.

"Ready?"

"Not yet, waiting for the last two. You got the posters?"

"No."

"Oh come on."

"Fine, yeah, I'll set them up after we get done here."

Neo and Kevin walked in and we all set up to play.

"Here they come." Neo muttered.

"The Yellow coats are coming, the Yellow coats are coming." Kevin chuckled to himself.

I shook my head. Kevin gave the sports teams all the name Yellow coats because the day of games, they wore their sports sweatshirts which were yellow. The first of the students walked in and waited for us to start. Soon, the hall was filled with students and we waited till they settled down.

"Hey guys, it's great to be back and so as tradition stands, we will be playing a welcome back song. This one is called Back Again."

_Back Again_

_Come on, Come on,_

_Get it together._

_(V1) Summer's ended and it finds us_

_walking back into the school_

_ready for a new year._

_We getting back into schedules_

_rocking in the band room_

_or shooting hoops in the gym_

_or knocking each other around on the_

_football field or wrestling ring._

_(B) We just got one thing to say_

_before we start the day away._

_(Ch) Welcome back_

_We're back again_

_ready to start the new_

_year and playing sports._

_Welcome back again_

_to a new year_

_and hope you ready_

_to cheer._

_(V2) Well, we got newcomers_

_and we don't know what_

_you been told_

_but we can say that we aren't_

_cruel or evil_

_we just good and know how to stick _

_together so don't be shy_

_we'll help you on the way._

_(B) We just got one thing to say_

_before we start the day away_

_(Ch) Welcome back_

_We're back again_

_ready to start a new_

_year and playing sports._

_Welcome back again_

_to a new year_

_and hope you ready_

_to cheer._

The song ended and the students clapped loudly.

"Okay, so we know you liked it. Anyway, couple of announcements. First off, free period is going to be when we will be auditioning for a female singer. If you want to come and try out, sign up sheets are on the wall behind me and we will see you at noon."

We grabbed the band equipment and we carried it to the band room. After we dropped everything in the band room, we cheered.

"I can't believe that we did another excellent song." Frost muttered.

"I know. Oh, I have to do something, see you guys in homeroom. Neo, come with me." Kevin exclaimed.

Kevin dragged Neo out and we shrugged. I set the judge's table up for the auditions and smirked. There was a knock on the door and Tyler Barry and Hannah Anderson walked in.

"What's up you three?" Tyler asked.

"Eh, just setting up for the female singer auditions." I replied.

"Oh yeah. Listen, to let you guys know, there's a new girl. She's been hanging out with Bianca and Val. All we know is her name is Annalisa. What do you want us to do?"

"Okay, we know that Bianca has wanted to join us since the band started. So what do you say we convince Bianca that she should bring Annalisa. And when Annalisa comes, Bianca will want to hear Annalisa sing... so she'll sing after we supposedly leave and we reenter and beg her to join us. She says yes, Bianca gets pissed off and leaves. Annalisa is no longer in danger."

"Fine. Well, we got to get going. Bell's gonna ring any minute."

We ran to our different homerooms and sat down in seats.

"Okay, class, I have your schedules here. Westan. Schedule is as usual."

"SWEET, Nothing but band again."

The teacher handed out the schedules and the bell rang. I ran out to the audition sheet and sat there watching it.

"HI, Vanne!" Bianca's voice carried through the halls.

She ran up to me, dragging a shocked girl behind her.

"Hi, Bianca." I muttered, eyeing her prisoner wearily.

"Oh, Vanne, this is Annalisa Smith." Bianca introduced us.

"Hello, Ms. Smith. My name is Vanne Westan, lead guitarist/ male singer to the band Heaven's Night."

Bianca tugged on Annalisa's arm and smiled.

"Sorry, class." She said.

"It's fine. See you at the auditions."

**(Time skip. 12:00 Noon)**

"Okay, everyone. Free period has started and now, we are going to be trying out for a female singer. First up is Lindsay. Lindsay will be singing Tattoo by Jordin Sparks."

_Tattoo- Jordin Sparks_

_No matter what you say about love,  
I keep coming back for more,  
Keep my hand in the fire,  
Sooner or later I get what I'm asking for  
No matter what you say about life  
I learn everytime I bleed  
The truth is a stranger  
Soul is in dan..._

"Thank you, Lindsay. Okay, next is Megan with Love Song by Sara Bareilles."

_Love Song- Sara Bareilles_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you ask for it  
'Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make_

"Thank you. Megan. Next up is...."

**(Time skip 1:25 pm)**

"Okay, next up we have Bianca with one step at a time by Jordin Sparks."

_Jordin Sparks- One Step at a Time_

_Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
You wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting  
We live and we learn to take..._

"Thank you Bianca. Okay, is there anyone else for the Heaven's Night female singer auditions? No one... no, not anyone. Okay, we will post the results on the bulletin board come Wednesday. Thank you for coming down."

Frost and Mya got up and we left the room. Or supposedly we did, we just consulted behind the wall and talked silently.

"No, we have no choice. If Bianca wins, we know what will happen. And the plan is already in motion, we just have to wait." I mumbled.

_Whatever Will Be- Vanessa Anne Hudgens_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings  
At times I dread my now and envy where I've been  
But that's when quiet wisdom takes control  
At least I've got a story no one's told_

_I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land_

_These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope  
To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow  
'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind  
But now I try to under-analyze_

_I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land_

_Is the rope I walk wearing thin?  
Is the life I love caving in?  
Is the weight on your mind  
A heavy black bird caged inside?_

_Say  
Whatever will be will be  
Take  
The good, the bad  
Just breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land  
Whatever will be will be I learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned Thing like that are never in your hands  
No one knows if shooting stars will land _

Frost, Mya, and I walked out and up to Annalisa.

"We have found our singer." Frost mumbled.

"Indeed, a little on the quiet side, but nothing that can't stop that." I agreed, "Congratulations, Ms. Smith, you've been added to the band Heaven's Night as the female singer. We will talk to the principal about your schedule and we start practice tomorrow at 10:30. Enjoy."

Frost, Mya, and I left. We ran into Tyler and Hannah and knocked fists together.

"It worked, she stopped dead in her tracks."

"Excellent."

**(Time skip. 2:30 pm)**

The bell rang and I launched myself out of my seat and to my truck. I cranked my engine over and drove home.

_Nothing can beat me down now. We got Annalisa Smith. I wonder what tomorrow will bring._ I thought as I started to mow the lawn.**

* * *

Oh, we found us our main female character. What will happen between her and Vanne? Oh, and get used to time skips, the basically mean there is nothing important as you can probably figure out.  
**


	4. Chapter 3: New Girl Meets The Band

**Okay, I don't own the high school, or any of the songs later on.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 3: New Girl meets band**_

**(Annalisa's POV)**

I walked into the school and heard a band playing a song. I ignored it and walked into the main office.

"Hello, my name is Annalisa Smith. I'm new here." I said to the lady at the desk.

"Oh, hello. Welcome to Springfield High. I hope you have an excellent year. Please feel free to come ask any questions."

"Thank you."

I left the main office and ran into someone outside.

"Watch where you are... Oh, hello. You must be new. I'm Bianca Rodriguez."

"Hi, I'm Annalisa Smith."

_Who is this girl? She seems to be bossy, but when she realized that I was new she was all cheery and helpful. Oh well, at least she's my first friend._ I thought.

"Oh, you have my homeroom. Oh, we are going to be such friends." She exclaimed.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me to our homeroom.

"Ms. Rodriguez, please stop dragging Ms. Smith by the arm. I don't think she would be too pleased if her arm managed to get broken the first day of her new school. Oh, and welcome Ms. Smith."

Bianca released my arm and I pulled it towards me.

_Thank god the teacher caught sight._

The bell rang and as soon as Bianca and I were out of the room, she grabbed my arm... again. She dragged me to a wall where a handsome boy was sitting. I stared at him, entranced by his appearance. He had ocean blue eyes, was wearing a tan shirt with a red sweat shirt. The sleeves were rolled up and you could see his forearm muscles standing out. His hair was incredibly messy, but an amazing brown. I found myself resisting the urge to run my hands through his hair.

_What is wrong with me? It's not like me to just fall for a boy that I haven't met. But something about him pulls me closer._ I thought.

"HI VANNE!" Bianca screeched.

"Hi Bianca." Vanne said, eyeing me wearily.

_Oh my god, his voice is like a thousand church bells._

"Oh, Vanne, this is Annalisa Smith." Bianca introduced us.

"Hello, Ms. Smith. My name is Vanne Westan, lead guitarist/ male singer to the band Heaven's Night."

_And he is incredibly polite and mature. Oh man, I just want to...Whoa, hold on here. What am I thinking? I just met him._

Bianca tugged on my arm and smiled.

"Sorry, class." She said.

"It's fine. See you at the auditions."

**(Time skip 12 noon)**

"Okay, everyone. Free period has started and now, we are going to be trying out for a female singer. First up is Lindsay. Lindsay will be singing Tattoo by Jordin Sparks."

_Tattoo- Jordin Sparks_

_No matter what you say about love,  
I keep coming back for more,  
Keep my hand in the fire,  
Sooner or later I get what I'm asking for  
No matter what you say about life  
I learn everytime I bleed  
The truth is a stranger  
Soul is in dan..._

"Thank you, Lindsay. Okay, next is Megan with Love Song by Sara Bareilles."

_Love Song- Sara Bareilles_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you ask for it  
'Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make_

"Thank you. Megan. Next up is...."

**(Time skip 1:25 pm)**

"Okay, next up we have Bianca with one step at a time by Jordin Sparks."

_Jordin Sparks- One Step at a Time_

_Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
You wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting  
We live and we learn to take..._

"Thank you Bianca. Okay, is there anyone else for the Heaven's Night female singer auditions? No one... no, not anyone. Okay, we will post the results on the bulletin board come Wednesday. Thank you for coming down."

Vanne, Mya, and Frost all left the room and Bianca turned to me.

"Annalisa, I have to hear you sing. PLEASE!" Bianca whined.

"Bianca, I don't want to."

"PLEASE!" She whined again.

"Fine." I replied, somewhat angrily, _You probably don't realize I was busy thinking about the handsome man named Vanne Westan._

She ran over to where Vanne was sitting and played a song I knew incredibly well. It was my favorite song.

_Whatever Will Be- Vanessa Anne Hudgens_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings  
At times I dread my now and envy where I've been  
But that's when quiet wisdom takes control  
At least I've got a story no one's told  
I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be_

_I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land_

_These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope  
To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow  
'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind  
But now I try to under-analyze_

_I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned No one knows if shooting stars will land_

_Is the rope I walk wearing thin?  
Is the life I love caving in?  
Is the weight on your mind  
A heavy black bird caged inside?_

_Say  
Whatever will be will be  
Take  
The good, the bad  
Just breathe_

_'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land  
Whatever will be will be  
I learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
Thing like that are never in your hands  
No one knows if shooting stars will land _

I heard a door open and slam shut and saw Frost, Mya, and Vanne walking back to us.

"We have found our singer." Frost mumbled.

"Indeed, a little on the quiet side, but nothing that can't stop that." Vanne agreed, "Congratulations, Ms. Smith, you've been added to the band Heaven's Night as the female singer. We will talk to the principal about your schedule and we start practice tomorrow at 10:30. Enjoy."

They left and Bianca turned to me fuming.

"How could you do that to me? Some friend you are. I don't want you to talk to me ever again. And I was the first person to be nice to you." She yelled and stomped away.

I stood there in shock and finally fell to my knees, sobs racking my body. I felt tears running down my face, but I just couldn't stop them. I just got my first friend and she ran off because I got into a band. I heard the door open and someone saw me and rushed over.

"Annalisa, what's wrong?" I heard Vanne's voice.

"I got joined in the band and Bianca just freaked and left. I don't know what went wrong."

"Good."

"Good?" I asked.

"Bianca is the worst girl in the school. I'm glad you aren't her friend anymore, but now that you are in the band, you won't have to worry. We are a well liked group of students and have many friends. Come on. Let's get you to class."

_I'm really beginning to like Vanne. A lot. _I thought as he led me to my last class of the day.

* * *

**Oh, we found us our main female character. What will happen between her and Vanne? Oh, and get used to time skips, they basically mean there is nothing important as you can probably figure out.**


	5. Chapter 4: Fights and Friends

**Oh so now we have the fun part. I don't own the said weapons in the chapter or the language thing, or the english people thing. I also don't own the stores or LA.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 4: Fights and Friends**_

**(Vanne's POV)**

"Vanne, it's the weekend so chill." Frost yelled as I bursted for my truck.

"I get to see Annalisa this weekend." I replied.

After the auditions had finished and Annalisa had finally managed to move, Bianca got pissed at Annalisa and said good-bye. First practice with her, she didn't feel like singing so I took her aside.

**Flashback Begins**

"Annalisa, what's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"After I was added to the band, Bianca got all upset and said I wasn't her friend." Annalisa started to cry.

I lifted her face to look at me.

"Good. I know Bianca. And it's much better that you aren't friends. She's the rich girl who thinks she's got a claim on everything. Now that you beat her, she'll want to get her revenge. All you need to do is stay near any of the guys from the band and she won't mess with you."

"Why not?"

"She's afraid of us. You see, the band has been together since middle school. We've been best friends too. If there is one thing that Bianca can't stand, it's the band. We all know how to deal with fights. We can easily stop her."

"Oh."

"Anyway, how are you doing?"

"I'm just not getting it, Vanne. You guys are so perfect. You can play guitar and sing, Mya can play a keyboard with her eyes closed, Frost can do tricks while playing guitar, Neo can play drums with his back towards them, and Kevin can play a guitar part on a bass guitar. You're all so excellent at it and I'm just getting in the way."

"No you aren't. You think we all had this as a natural talent. It took me 3 years to get my voice the way it is. And it took another 8 to be able to play guitar and sing. Everyone didn't do anything naturally. You're the only natural talent we have. You're just shy. Look, this weekend, come over my house and we can work on your singing."

**Flashback Ends**

"Mom, I'm home." I called as I entered the door.

I walked in the kitchen and saw a note left on the counter.

_Vanne, there was an emergency business meeting in Los Angeles. We flew out at 10:00 am this morning and won't be back until Monday. We should be back by the time you get home from school. Love you, Mom._

_Vanne, no major partying, you can have the band come over and hang with them, but no partying. Love you, Dad._

I grabbed a granola bar and ran up to my room. I grabbed my phone and dialed Annalisa.

"Hello?"

"Annalisa?"

"Vanne, what are you calling me for?"

"What do you have planned?"

"Uh, homework, why?"

"Ask your mom if you can come over, we can work on homework and your singing over here."

"Okay, hold on a minute."

I opened my laptop and accessed my music player. I opened my playlist and activated repeat.

"Vanne?"

"Oh, you're back, I thought you had hung up on me."

"No, I'm not that cruel."

"Oh, that's mean. So what did your mom say?"

"She said it's fine..."

"Except that there is an exception."

"She wants to meet you."

"Of course. What's your address?"

"93 Hillside Road."

"I'll be there in... 10 minutes. It's a nice day, I want to walk."

"Okay."

I shut my phone, grabbed my wallet, house key, and pocket knife. I ran down the stairs. I locked the door and shut it. I stepped into the cool breeze of the September air and started jogging towards Hillside. I finally jogged onto Hillside and started looking at house numbers. I found 93 and ran up the stairs. I knocked on the door and Annalisa opened it.

"Ten minutes, huh?"

"So I jogged, what's the point?"

"Get in here."

Annalisa opened the door and I walked in.

"Holy sh..."

"LANGUAGE!" A woman screeched from another room.

"He's just surprised, mom." Annalisa replied.

Annalisa grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the back. We walked into the kitchen and standing at the sink was a spitting image of Annalisa.

"Mom, this is Vanne Westan, lead guitarist and male singer of Heaven's Night. He's also my friend." Annalisa introduced us.

"Hello, Vanne, I'm Marissa, Annalisa's mom."

"Hello."

"Oh, Annalisa, you said he was going to help you with your homework and your singing."

"Yes, mom."

"Okay. Vanne, have her back before 11 if possible."

"Will do, Mrs. Smith."

Annalisa kissed her mom and we walked out of the house. We turned off of Hillside before I spoke.

"Holy shit. You have a huge house... I mean HUGE!"

"My dad is a realty estate agent. Well, so is my mom, but she stayed home from L.A. to watch over me."

"Well that is interesting. My parents are in L.A. for a business meeting. They own Side Manor Real Estate."

"My parents work for your parents."

"Uh, what?"

"Yeah, my parents work for Side Manor Real Estate."

"This is interesting. Come on, your mom wants you home by 11."

We started jogging and were passing an alleyway when Annalisa shrieked. I spun around and saw a man standing in front of her.

"Hey, buddy. She's with me. Leave her alone."

The guy spun around and aimed a... shotgun at me.

"What the hell?"

The shotgun exploded and I felt something hot slice through my left shoulder. I fell to my knees and clutched my shoulder.

"Damn, that's going to impair my guitar playing." I muttered.

I got to my feet and pulled my phone from my pocket. I tossed it to Annalisa and grabbed my pocket knife.

"You should still be on the ground." The guy mumbled.

He dropped his gun and pulled out a sword.

"Call Frost, tell him, Alley in between Wendy's and Best buy." I whispered to Annalisa.

I heard her call him and the guy in front of me swung his sword. I dodged it and slammed against him.

"You should be dead." I growled.

I swung my knife and he ducked. He stabbed his sword forward and I felt it sink into my bullet wound. He pulled the sword back and I felt the blood from my wound running down my side.

"Fuck." I yelled in pain.

He chuckled and I swung my knife. It cut across his stomach and he hissed. He punched me and I was vaguely aware of the ground rushing up to meet me.

"VANNE!" I heard Annalisa and Frost yell.

"Guys, he's got a gun and sword." I groaned.

I tried to sit up but collapsed on the ground as the blackness overtook me.

* * *

"He should be fine, Ms. Smith. Mr. Froster, if I must ask you to quit again, I will have security remove you from the premises."

I opened my eyes and blinked.

"What happened?"

I heard someone gasp before a hand gripped mine and one was patting my shoulder.

"Dude, I swear you are an idiot." Frost chuckled.

"Oh Vanne, I was so scared." Annalisa whispered.

"Scared? Why were _you_ scared?" I asked Annalisa.

"I thought you had died."

"Ha. Vanne doesn't know what the word means." Frost chuckled.

"No, I don't." I agreed.

"Mr. Westan, my name is Dr. Gerald. I patched you up, but I'm afraid I have some bad news. We called your parents and you won't be able to use your left shoulder for 3 months."

"Oh, shit and we got a gig in 2 weeks." I muttered.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, doc. Frost, my phone."

"What do you think you are doing?" Annalisa asked.

"Calling my parents."

"Oh."

I dialed my mom and she answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom."

"VANNE ANDREW WESTAN, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? I GET A CALL FROM A DOCTOR STATING YOU HAVE A BULLET AND STAB WOUND. YOU'RE LUCKY I HAVEN'T DECIDED TO COME HOME!"

"Mom, chill out. Okay, so I told you about Annalisa, the new female singer for the band."

"Yeah."

"Well, I was going to help her with her singing. She's afraid. Well, anyway, I had walked over to pick her up and we were walking back to the house when a guy attacked us. So he grabbed his shotgun, shot me, and stabbed me with a sword. I blacked out after Frost had gotten there."

"VANNE WESTAN, YOU DID WHAT? WALKED OVER TO PICK ANNALISA UP? ARE YOU AN IDIOT?"

"Uh, no, it's a nice day out."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Annalisa Smith?" I heard a rough voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yes."

"That's my daughter, is she all right? Did he touch her?"

"No, Mr. Smith, she's perfectly safe. I made sure of it." I said into the phone.

"I trust you Mr. Westan. Thank you for keeping my daughter safe."

"Anytime, Mr. Smith. Anytime."

"Do you need us to come home?"

"No, mom. I'll be fine."

"I want someone there with you at all times."

"Yes, ma'am."

Annalisa held her hand out for the phone. I silently passed it to her.

"Mrs. Westan? This is Annalisa Smith. Fine, thank you. I was wondering if it would be alright if I could watch after Vanne while you are gone. Thank you. Hi daddy, yes, I'm fine, Vanne made sure of that. I was wondering if it was okay to watch out for him while you and his parents are out in L.A. No, I won't do that. Yes, daddy. Here he is."

She passed it back to me.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Westan, I will allow my daughter to watch out for you. In other words, she is allowed to sleep there and keep you safe. But if I find out that you so much as harm her or anything to her, you'll be answering to me."

"I would never hurt her, sir. She is an amazing woman and I am glad to be her friend."

"Okay, good-bye, Mr. Westan."

"Good-bye sir."

"Vanne?"

"Yes mom?"

"We have to go so take care of yourself and Annalisa."

"Yes ma'am."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and looked at the doc.

"Am I allowed to leave?"

"Yes, let me get your papers filled out."

The doctor left and I looked at Annalisa.

"Payback?"

"Thank you."

"Quite."

"Whoa, English people." Frost muttered.

"I asked if it was payback, she said no, it's thank you. I said quite as in anytime or your welcome. Up to speed?" I replied.

"Yeah."

The doctor came back and smiled.

"You're all set to leave, Mr. Westan."

I got up and out of the bed and Annalisa supported me to Frost's car. Annalisa got in and I got in behind her. Frost started the engine and drove us to my house.

"Thanks for the lift, Frost. See you Monday."

Frost nodded and drove off. I pulled my house key out of my pocket and handed it to Annalisa. She opened the door and I stumbled in.

"Home sweet home."

"Yes, it is."

I turned to Annalisa and she pulled me down and kissed my forehead.**

* * *

So, no songs, but now, Vanne can't play guitar. OH NO!  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Weekend Activities

**I don't own some of the songs in this chapter. I also don't own the club, or the mall. or Hydrogen Peroxide. AHHHHHHH HELP ME SAVE ME!

* * *

**

_**Chapter 5: Weekend Activities**_

**(Annalisa's POV)**

I blinked my eyes open and sat up.

"Vanne?" I called.

I walked into the kitchen and didn't find Vanne so I walked up the stairs and knocked on his door.

"Vanne?" I called again.

"Yeah, ugh, damn thing." I heard Vanne mutter.

"Do you need help?"

"Do you want to see the wound?"

"No."

"There's your answer."

"Do you want breakfast?"

"I'd like some, but you don't need to cook for me."

"I want to cook for you."

"Can you cook pancakes?"

"Yeah, I've cooked pancakes before."

I walked down the stairs and entered the massive kitchen.

_I'd be able to cook them better if I knew where everything was. I might as well wait for Vanne to get down here._

I heard a thud from upstairs and a low stream of swears. I climbed the stairs and knocked on Vanne's door.

"Vanne, are you sure you don't need help?"

"I've got it."

"If you're sure."

"Yeah." And then almost silently, "I'd have it a lot better if this damn wound didn't hurt so much."

I turned the knob before Vanne's voice stopped me.

"That's not a brilliant idea."

I started to push the door opened, but was stopped.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm shirtless and you can see the wound clearly."

"I think I can stand the blood." I replied, aggravated.

"And I just got out of the shower."

"Oh, um, that would've been bad."

"Yeah."

"I can't find the stuff to cook the pancakes."

"I'll be down when I get finished."

"Okay."

I walked back downstairs for the second time and sat down at the island in the kitchen.

_Three, two, one._ I thought.

Another thud and I heard Vanne yell. I ran up the stairs and pounded on his door.

"Are you alright?"

"No."

"Need help?"

"It'd be nice, but I'm still shirtless."

"Do you have some pants on?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm coming in."

I opened the door and saw him sitting on the floor with his back to the bed. I quickly took in his features and, reluctantly, looked at his wound. He had blood rolling down his side, making a small pool on his floor. I resisted the urge to leap at him and take care of him.

"What happened?"

"I'm not fully back to what I thought. I can't even do anything except pull pants on. And even that isn't easy."

"Vanne, I said that I would take care of you. And I am going to stand by that."

"You want to give me a shower, pull my boxers, pants, shirt, socks, shoes on, watch me take a piss, and stare at my wound more than you need to? Annalisa, I don't think you would."

I sat there and watched him try to stand up.

_He's right. I don't think I'm ready to do all of that. And I know I'm not ready to look at his wound, but I need to take care of him._ I thought.

With a groan, Vanne slid back to the ground.

"Well, that didn't work so well."

"Sit here, I'll be right back."

I got to my feet and ran into the bathroom. I grabbed a first aid kit and ran back to Vanne. I opened the first aid kit and grabbed an alcohol wipe.

"Oh no. There is no way in HELL is anyone going to get that at my wound."

"It's this or Hydrogen Peroxide."

Vanne shut his mouth and glared at the offending wipe.

"I think I'll try the hydrogen peroxide." He whispered.

I couldn't tell if he was serious so I started to wipe down his wound.

"If I swear, am I going to get in trouble?" He asked.

"Depends on what you say?"

"The mother of all swears."

"Then yes you will."

I finished wiping the wound down and wrapped a bandage around it. Vanne slowly, and unsteadily, got to his feet.

"Okay, now that your wound is covered, hungry?"

"Yes and thank you."

I nodded and returned the first aid kit to the bathroom. I followed Vanne down to the kitchen and he pointed out where everything was.

"Okay, now that I know where everything is, you can head over to the living room and watch tv."

"Gee, let the crippled watch tv."

I glared at him and watched as he walked off to the living room. I got to work on the pancakes, but as with all cooking, it left me free to think.

_I like him. He's nice, funny, protective, loving, and everything I want._ _ But I'm not sure what will happen with him. I'm afraid to ask him, but I need to know. I need to know if he will go out with me or if waiting for him is worth it._ I thought.

I finished cooking the pancakes and set them on the table. I was about to call Vanne when a low curse echoed through the house. In any other house a curse would be normal, but when its you and a wounded person, you tend to get cautious. I walked in the living room to see the tv on, music playing from it, a guitar resting on the couch, and Vanne lying on the ground.

"I'm debating whether to laugh or help you." I said, failing to hold back my laugh.

"You find this funny?" Vanne asked, his voice laced with surprise, shock, anger, and hurt.

"Well, seeing you on the ground like that does tend to get a little funny. Besides, I think you look very cute that way."

"What?"

_Did I just say that I think he looks very cute that way? What is wrong with me? I'm going to spoil my love confession to him._ I thought, mentally smacking myself.

"Here let me help you up." I said, praying to change the subject.

I helped him to his feet.

"Okay, pancakes are ready."

We walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. I passed the pancakes out and he coated his with syrup. I put some syrup on mine and smiled at him.

"What's today?" Vanne asked.

"Uh, September 20th, why?"

"Oh, shit. I meant to ask you before, but completely forgot."

"What is it?" My heart started to flutter.

"On the 27th is my birthday and I hold a major party. Well, I was wondering if you would like to go."

"I'll have to ask my mom." I sighed.

"Done."

"Huh?"

"I already talked to her after you went to bed, she says it's fine with her."

"Course you did." I chuckled.

We hung around and chatted until about 7:30.

"I have something I want to show you." Vanne said.

He got to his feet, held his good hand out to me and smiled. I took his hand and he pulled me outside.

"What's going on?"

"Shh, just follow me."

We climbed onto his garage roof and laid down, gazing up at the night sky.

"This is the most beautiful spot to stargaze. Everyone from the band does it."

"It's certainly beautiful."

I sat up and turned to Vanne. He sat up, looking at me questioningly.

"I want to thank you for bringing me up here, for helping me with my singing, letting me take care of you and everything."

"It's no problem, I actually enjoy doing it all."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I want to..."

"You want to do what?"

There was a low thunk and Vanne's head flew forward from the impact of whatever hit him and I found myself, wide-eyed and speechless as Vanne kissed me. He pulled away much too soon and blushed fiercely.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

I leaned forward and kissed him. He stiffened before relaxing, kissing me back.

"Don't be. I enjoyed it."

"Annalisa, will you allow me the honor of being your girlfriend?"

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Vanne."

He kissed me softly before pulling away and growling.

"So, how long do you think it will take before Frost is dead?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"Minutes."

"Vanne, don't. You're in no condition to kill him."

I picked up the roofing piece that had assaulted Vanne. I chucked it at the tree. There was a low groan and we watch as Frost appeared, holding his chest.

"That girl of yours has a dead aim." Frost muttered.

Vanne looked at me questioningly.

"Softball for eight years."

"Ah."

Vanne helped me down and we went back inside.

"Good Night, Annalisa."

"Good night, Vanne."

* * *

I woke up to a pair of lips on my own. I lifted my head and opened my eyes.

"Good morning." Vanne's voice whispered in my ear.

"Oh, quiet."

Vanne chuckled and I sat up.

"It's Sunday, we have work to do."

"Work?"

"I'm currently out of guitar playing for a bit, so we need to find someone, and I have a job that I need to do."

"You _think_ you have a job that you have to do." I replied.

Vanne paled slightly and nodded.

"And this job is _what_ exactly?"

"Book the club for my party next week."

"Oh... ummm, oops."

"It's okay."

I watched as Vanne grabbed his phone, flipped it open, and quickly dialed a number.

"Frost, schedule an emergency band meeting at my house... It starts at 1:30."

He hung up the phone and looked to me. He led me outside and climbed into the driver seat. He rolled down the window and looked pointedly at me.

"Come on, Annalisa."

"You think you're going to drive?"

"I don't think. I can drive single handed."

I slowly got in the passenger seat and he backed out of the driveway. He drove to the most expensive night club in the area.

"_This _is the club? This is Launchpad Night Club."

"And your point is?"

I shut my mouth as Vanne and I walked in.

"Welcome back, Mr. Westan, I assume this is about your party?"

"Hello, Mr. Giovanni, and as you assume, you are correct."

"Of course. If you and, who is this young lady?"

"My girlfriend, Annalisa."

"Of course. Follow me."

We followed Mr. Giovanni and he stopped at a door. He opened the door and ushered us inside.

"So, September 27th, for the day and night?"

"Correct."

"Very good. See you at said day."

We left and he drove to the mall.

"Vanne?"

"I've got something to do. You can stay out here or go in with me."

I got out of the car and followed him into the mall. He walked into the main part of the mall and spotted a store.

"Why don't you go walk around for a bit and I'll catch up to you."

I nodded and walked off. I wandered aimlessly around the mall. I walked around a corner and into someone.

"I'm so... You?"

"Didn't think that I'd be gone, did you, girl?"

"No." I whispered.

**(Vanne's POV)**

I texted Annalisa for the 4th time since I had finished picking out the gift for her at my birthday. Awkward, I know, but it seemed so appropriate. I sighed and gave up.

_I'll just have to look for her._ I walked around and saw a sword shop.

_Hmm... protect Annalisa. Might need a sword._ I thought.

I walked in and purchased a sword. I left and continued to search for Annalisa. I was passing the food court when people started scrambling away from it.

_Either A) a disgruntled employee or B) a rather insane hostage situation. One where Annalisa could be the hostage._ I thought.

I broke into a run down the path and jumped over a turned over chair. I whipped my cell phone out of my pocket and quickly texted Frost, Kevin, Neo, Tyler, Craig, Mike, Jake, and Ray. My message read.

_Hostage situation, food court, mall, Annalisa Smith possible hostage, crazed lunatic. Going in with sword and wounded shoulder. Back up might be required._

I slowed to a halt and peered around the corner. Empty. I felt my phone vibrate and looked at it. A message from Tyler.

_You in luck today, Vanne. We had all planned to hang at the mall today. There's good news... Bad news... Our girls are missing._

_So this guy had companions and had Hannah, Teresa, Angelina, Sam, and Kim hostage. Mistake on his part._

I felt my phone vibrate.

_Kill now or later? Mya went to mall with Zoe and Lisa._

Frost was coming and Zoe and Lisa were the girls that Neo and Kevin had eyes for. This would be fun.

I dropped to my knees and unsheathed my sword.

_This did come in good use. Just a little early._ I thought.

Tyler, Craig, Jake, Mike, and Ray all ran up to me. They all looked at me. Soon after Frost, Kevin, and Neo stopped near me. They looked at me as well.

"Of course. I'm leader."

"Well," Tyler said, "You have a better leadership ability than I do."

"Of course. Okay, hear that? It's them, pleading and yelling Save Me, Protect Me, Rescue Me."

_Rescue Me by Zebrahead_

_Another tragedy in the news  
Someone shooting down the right to choose  
It doesn't seem at all that they chose the right way  
(yo man you're going the wrong way)  
Another law I heard got passed today  
Someone's trying to take my rights away  
It doesn't seem to me they chose the right way  
(hey man you're going the wrong way)_

_It's out of my hands but stuck in my mind in time  
I find my spine is crooked in design  
I want to be so much more (I wanna be so much)_

_Rescue me  
Take this hand, by myself, alone I stand  
Rescue me  
From this world, from myself, before I grow old  
Someone rescue me_

_Does anybody ever feel this way?  
Does anybody have the guts to say?  
It doesn't seem at all they chose the right way  
(yo man you're going the wrong way)  
Who am I to say I disagree?  
Who am I not to change a thing?  
Because I don't believe they chose the right way  
(hey man you're going the wrong way)_

_It's out of my hands but stuck in my mind in time  
I find my spine is crooked in design  
I want to be so much more (I wanna be so much)_

_Rescue me  
Take this hand, by myself, alone I stand  
Rescue me  
From this world, from myself, before I grow old  
Here it comes again_

_Excuse too weak to stand on I'm falling off  
Too weak to stand on  
I'm falling off  
Too weak to hang on  
Falling for you to catch me  
Excuse too weak to stand on  
I'm falling off  
Too weak to stand on I'm falling off  
Too weak to hang on (I'm falling!)  
Falling for you to catch me (catch me!)_

_I'm afraid  
That no one is changing  
who's to blame?  
Someone SAVE ME!!_

_Rescue me  
Take this hand, by myself, alone I stand  
Rescue me  
From this world, from myself, before I grow old  
Someone rescue me  
Save me now, you got to save me now (save me!)  
Save me now (someone rescue me)  
Save me now, you got to save me now (save me!)  
Save me now (someone rescue me)_

"So they're saying rescue me?" Craig asked, looking around the corner.

"Yes, and who are we?"

"Uh, kids?" Ray suggested.

I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Seriously, dude, how did you manage to get to Senior Year?"

"Uh, just did the work."

"Anyway, anyone else got any crazy suggestions?"

"Who are we? We'll, we're guys, almost all of us from basketball, another small portion in a band, and the last one in drama. Who are we? High schoolers?" Jake added.

"Wrong again. Okay, try this... who are the girls out there?"

"Our girlfriends." Mike answered.

"Thank you, Mike. So who are we?"

"We're their boyfriends." Tyler answered.

"Right on the dot again. And as their boyfriends, we made an oath, did we not?"

"Yeah." Neo commented.

"And part of that oath was?"

"To protect them, no matter what cost." Kevin answered.

"And that oath still stands, doesn't it?"

"Mine sure as hell does." Frost mumbled,

"Okay, so here is what we do. We need to distract him and find out how many there are. Now, since I'm wounded, I'll do the distracting."

"Wrong." Ray muttered.

"Excuse Me?"

"You've got a weapon that we might need use for. I'm fast, I'll do the distracting." Ray argued.

"Fine. When I say go, run around, hiding behind obstacles. Ready... Go."

Ray ran out and dove out of the way of a bullet. He rolled to his feet and hid behind a pillar. He spotted a pole nearby and ran to it. He scooped it up and ran back to us.

"Okay, new weapon. Five guys, no girls. All guns. One with machete. Girls are either bound and gagged or drugged. I'm going with drugged. They have the food court. One of them could be a chemist and know perfectly well what ingredients will knock them out for a few hours. Long enough to haul them to a vehicle and call on a ransom." Ray exclaimed.

"Smart of them. Except they forgot one major important fact."

"What's that?" Craig asked.

"They failed to make sure the girls they are kidnapping have boyfriends or not. And so that gives us the element. They can think that Ryan is the only one, but there are others that are here and we are going to get the girls back. And we have the advantage of outnumbering them on our side."

"So now what, Vanne? We gonna sit here and wait for them to leave?" Mike asked.

"No. One by one, we will hop over the counter. Ray and I will be the first 2 because we got weapons. We'll need a distraction,"

"I'll do it." Jake stood up, "Besides Ray, I'm the next fastest."

Jake ran out and Ray and I hopped the counter. We slowly followed it along until we came to a wall. I peered around at the five preoccupied guys. I turned and motioned for the others to follow. They all jumped the counter and Tyler and Craig grabbed the first guy. Mike and Neo ran forward and grabbed the second guy. Ray and Kevin grabbed the third guy. Frost grabbed the fourth guy and I went after the fifth. I grabbed his gun arm and held him until Jake could join me.

"Find the girls. Kevin and Jake, you do that. Roy and I got weapons that we can use." I called as I unsheathed my sword. I held it to the guy's neck and Roy grabbed his in a neck hold with the pole.

"Tell me where the girls that you kidnapped are."

He moved his hand towards his belt where I saw the machete.

"Don't even think of it. I can slice your throat faster than a cheetah can run. Now tell me."

"In the storage. It doesn't matter. We drugged them enough to hold them out until we got well into another state."

"Yeah, but we canceled that plan, didn't we?"

"Not yet."

"Jake, Kevin, check the storage room. Neo, call the cops." I ordered.

The guy gulped and I smiled.

"Another thing we have against you. Cell phones and someone in charge. Who's in charge for your group? You? You forgot that some guys are noble enough to rescue some kidnapped girls even if they don't know them. We do know the girls that you kidnapped. Because they're our girlfriends."

The guy shook and I smiled.

"And the cops will be on the way, take you to jail, ask us what happened, then the girls, finally manage a confession out of you, you go to prison for quite a few years and we all go home happy. Easy job for us, right?"

The man gulped again and I smiled. I heard the sirens in the distance and watched as the man started to sweat.

_Everything will be fine. _I thought, smiling widely.

Until...

"Vanne, get in here." Jake yelled.

"Craig, come take my place."

Craig grabbed my sword and I hopped the counter and ran to Jake.

"What is it?"

"Annalisa."

I burst through the doors and ran to Annalisa's side.

"What's wrong with her?" I bellowed.

"We don't know. She's got a pulse, but her breathing is shallow and she keeps whimpering."

"Annalisa, can you hear me?" I lightly touched her arm and she screamed.

She opened her eyes, saw my face and jumped at me.

"Whoa, careful, Annalisa."

"I'm scared."

"What are you scared of? Your dream?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I have a feeling that sometime soon, something bad is going to happen."

"Nothing bad will happen, trust me."

* * *

I laid awake in bed that night, debating what my afternoon had brought. We had found a guitarist after we got done at the mall. He was okay kid. His name was Zech. He seemed nice enough, but I had a feeling that he was hiding something. I heard my door open quietly and Annalisa poked her head in.

"Vanne?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind if I sleep in here? I don't feel safe anywhere else."

"Of course. Take the bed, I got the floor."

I sat up only to be pushed back down. Annalisa curled into a small ball on my chest and soon was fast asleep.

"Am I really THAT comfy?" I whispered.

I smiled down at her before falling fast asleep.

* * *

**Yes, the Am I really THAT comfy thing is real. I made it, well, my girl and I did. It's funny, but that's a story for another time. Hmm... I hear the words one-shot.**


	7. Chapter 6: 18 and All That

**I don't own the club, or the ring, or hell, some of the songs, or the guitar present.**

_**Chapter 6: 18 and all that**_

**September 27****th**** (Vanne's POV)**

I sat up, unsure of what was going on. My week had gone by in a blur and even after my parents had returned, Annalisa somehow convinced her parents and my parents to stay by me until after I had fully healed. Our gig was scheduled for Wednesday and we were getting better with the new Zech kid.

I got dressed and headed downstairs to find my dad reading the paper, my mom and Annalisa cooking breakfast. I slid into a seat at the table and leaned my head back.

"Morning son." Dad said, "Happy 18th birthday."

"Don't remind me."

He chuckled and mom and Annalisa smiled. Mom finished cooking, came over and gave me a hug, whispering happy birthday in my ear. I smiled and Annalisa came over. She gave me a quick kiss on the lips and whispered Happy Birthday to me before returning to preparing breakfast.

It wasn't a big surprise to everyone when they realized that Annalisa and I had started dating. Even her father was okay with it... For the most part.

"So, Vanne, when are you going to the club?" Dad asked, keeping conversation casual.

"Party starts at 7 and we, that is Annalisa and I, need to be there beforehand because we have to be the gracious hosts."

Dad nodded and started talking to Mom about Real Estate, which was my cue to leave. I set my dirty plate in the sink and headed back up to my room. I sat down on my bed and stared glumly at my guitar. I reached over to grab it before hissing in pain. There was a knock on my door and Annalisa came in.

"You really shouldn't do that." She said as she helped me relax.

"I've got to get back in shape."

"The only thing you have to keep in shape is singing. Guitar playing is like riding a bike. Once you learn it, you will always know it."

"Or driving a car?"

"Exactly." Annalisa chuckled.

"Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"You never told me how you felt when I called you that."

"I like it. But I think that's because I'm in love with you. If Frost, Craig, Tyler or anyone else tried to call me that, I'd go ballistic on them."

I chuckled lightly and she looked at me.

"You might not want to."

"Why not?" She demanded.

"They're getting tired of calling you Annalisa so I call you Anna and they want to as well."

"Well, I guess it's alright. But only my friends."

"Of course, we might want to get dressed. We'll be leaving soon."

She left my room and went to the guest room. I quickly changed into the jeans I would be wearing tonight and waited for her to come back. She walked in wearing form fitting dark jeans, a black tanktop and an open pink shirt.

"Help?" I asked, kissing her lightly, "Be the way, you look very beautiful tonight."

She helped me slide a tan t-shirt on and helped me slide a black button-down shirt on. She rolled the sleeves up and I smiled.

"You quickly learned my favorite method."

"It didn't take me that long to learn." She replied, blushing slightly.

I kissed her blush before kissing her on the lips. We ran down the stairs and out the door. I hopped in the driver's seat and Annalisa hopped in the passenger seat. I pulled back out of the driveway and drove to the club. I parked the car in the club's parking lot and we walked in the club to see Mr. Giovanni waiting for us.

"Mr. Westan, welcome. I hope everything is set up for you." Mr. Giovanni greeted me. He turned to Annalisa and bowed low to her, "And of course the mesmerizing Ms. Smith, welcome."

I took in every detail of the club. The dance floor had been set up so that there were no tables, the entire second balcony was cast in the shadows with the tables. The counter was dimly lit, giving it the pleasant feeling of a sunset. The lights were dimmed low and cast in a multitude of colors to give it a dance feel. The stage was set up with a table for presents, a table for cake, a small amount of space for me and Annalisa to dance on, and a stage for the band to play.

"Mr. Giovanni, you have outdone yourself again." I exclaimed, "It's perfect. If I may speak to you in private for a moment."

He nodded and I kissed Annalisa before I stepped over to the side with him.

"I spoke to you on the phone about the one item, so I assume you have made proper preparations."

"Of course."

"And that _other_ event I told you of?"

"Everyone is alerted and will not be alarmed."

"Excellent. I'm sure _he _will more than likely find a way to interrupt tonight."

"Of course."

"Thank you Mr. Giovanni. Will you be staying out here to celebrate with us?"

"Ah, no, I must be headed home. My wife and I have another more important event to attend tonight."

"Of course. Who will be in charge?"

"Ah, you will. And in the staffing charge is the Bouncer, Mark. He has assured me that everything will be run through you before he does it."

"Excellent. I bid you farewell, Mr. Giovanni."

Mr. Giovanni left and I went back to Annalisa.

"So what do we do now?" She asked.

"We wait."

**Time Skip (6:30 PM)**

"Vanne, you're turning 18. Man, proud for you." Tyler said as he clapped me on the back.

"Thanks Tyler. Hey, Craig, Mike, Jake, and of course Ray."

"What's up, Vanne? We partying all night?" Craig asked.

"Only if someone doesn't mind staying awake to wake us up at 2:30 in the morning."

They all laughed as they walked off to reserve a table for us all.

"For once, I'm actually glad this place has square tables. We can push them together and all sit together." Annalisa said as she stood by my side.

"True. Here come the girls."

Hannah, Kim, Teresa, Sam, and Angelina walked in.

"Happy birthday, Vanne." Hannah said, giving me a quick hug.

"Thanks, Hannah. The guys went upstairs to reserve seats for us." The girls quickly left to find their boyfriends.

Frost and Mya walked up, followed by, Neo with Lisa, and Kevin with Zoe. Frost and I knocked fists together.

"You guys made it."

"And miss our best friend's 18th birthday party? Are you kidding?" Neo laughed.

They all ran off to find the rest of the gang. Zech walked up, a girl clinging to his arm fearfully.

"Meg, sweetie, it's fine. These guys are good people, they'll make sure nothing bad will happen." Zech clapped me on the back, "First time being in a club, scares her."

"Of course."

Annalisa and I stood by, continuing to greet people until the last person had entered. I walked up to Mark.

"Okay, that's the last of the invited. Make sure to keep an eye out for _him_."

"Of course, Mr. Westan."

I walked to the stage and pulled Annalisa up.

"What's up, everyone?"

Everyone cheered before I continued.

"Okay, so you all know what today is. So we're gonna have fun, celebrate, and maybe the band will play a new song for you. Of course, I've noticed most of you have been wondering why I favor my right arm more than my left and I can either show you, or I can tell you. But before that happens, Annalisa has something to add."

Annalisa stepped up to the mic.

"Hey, guys. I'm Annalisa Smith, Vanne's girlfriend. Anyway, I'll let you know what is wrong with his shoulder. I'm going to warn you though, it's rather gruesome. I had to take care of him after the incident happened and I've only seen it when truly necessary. And believe me, I'm still scared to see it."

I walked back to the microphone.

"Okay, so if you want to see it, raise your hand."

3 people raised their hands.

"Okay, I guess Anna's words made you all realize that it truly is gruesome. Anyway, Anna joined Heaven's Night and just couldn't catch on how to sing so I said I'd teach her. Well, my parents went out of town and I was going to help her with her singing. It was a nice day out so I jogged over to pick her up. We were on the way back to my house when she screamed. I spun around and saw a guy standing before her. I told him to leave her alone and he spun around and shot me in the shoulder. Now if that wasn't bad enough, I decided to be an idiot. I grabbed my pocket knife and started defending Anna. He had a sword and stabbed me with it. I blacked out and woke up in the hospital. And as a result of that, I've been unable to use my left arm for 3 months. Any questions?"

"Why has Annalisa been helping you?"

Annalisa stepped up to the mic.

"Because I felt the need to repay him for protecting me. Looks like it got to be a little more than that. Especially last Sunday's events in the mall. I still owe him for that."

"Nonsense. He's your boyfriend, you shouldn't need to repay anything to him."

I spoke up before Annalisa could."True, she doesn't owe my a thing. But she still feels the need to do it. And quite honestly, she does an excellent job at it. She learned how I do things faster than Frost learned. That's really damn fast."

"Yeah, but I didn't wait on your every whim and whisper." Frost yelled.

The crowd chuckled.

"True, you only waited for me to get into fights, then you decided it was time to step in." I agreed.

"So, the band's going to play us a song?"

"I said maybe. No guarantees. Anyway, its time to kick back and have fun. Everyone ready?"

"YEAH!"

"Then, hit it DJ."

I walked off the stage and climbed the stairs to the rest.

"And now, we have fun." I mumbled as I pulled Annalisa onto my lap.

**Time Skip (7:45 PM)**

Mark walked up the stairs and bent down next to me.

"Mr. Westan, _he_ is here."

"Thank you Mark. I'll handle it. Anna, I have to go outside for a few minutes. I'll be back soon."

"No, I'm going out there with you."

"You may not want to."

"I'm going."

I sighed.

"Alright, but PLEASE be careful."

I walked down the stairs and Mark let us out. I opened my trunk and grabbed my sword. I walked to the side of the building and stopped at the entrance. At the other end of the alleyway was a figure.

"Brendan Myers. So good to see you here." I said, acid lacing my voice.

"I can't say the same for you, Westan." Brendan sneered.

"Vanne, what's going on?" Annalisa whispered.

"He wants to fight me for you."

"No."

"Anna, he won't change his mind. I know him. He gets what he wants, he's really determined to obtain it. Well, he's never wanted anything more than he wants you. And as your boyfriend, it's my duty to defend you. He will not slow to consider anything. He'll continue to attack me until I give in."

"He's right, I'll fight to get you. Right, boys?"

14 other figures walked out and stood behind Brendan. They all pulled something away from their hips.

"Oh, shit." I mumbled.

"Changed your mind, yet, Westan?" Brendan yelled.

"Only more determined to make sure you don't get Anna." I growled back.

Brendan charged and I blocked his attack with my sword.

"Anna, back up so you don't get hurt."

She backed away and I smirked. I slammed my sword against Brendan's and he staggered back. I ran forward, continuing to attack him. He staggered back and jumped into the air. I dodged his attack and swung my sword. He blocked it and punched me. I fell to the ground and coughed up blood. I stood up and, with restraining difficulty, grasped my sword with my left hand as well.

"How are you doing that? You're supposed to be wounded." Brendan gasped.

"Defending Anna is a much bigger concern to me than my own wound is. I'll ignore the pain from my wound to ensure that Anna is defended well."

He charged at me and I blocked his attacks. I laughed at his feeble attempts before he kicked me. I crashed into the wall and placed my feet on the wall. I shoved off the wall and landed on the rooftop of the building next to the club. I turned and watched as Brendan growled commands at his friends and ran up the fire escape to get to me. His friends started towards Anna and I grew enraged. I turned to Brendan and started swinging my sword at him.

"Tell. Your. Pals. To. Leave. Her. Alone." I growled, puncturing each word with a swing.

I swung my sword and it sliced down his shoulder.. He fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder and yelling in pain, as I turned to watch as someone stepped up to Annalisa. I heard a yell and lifted my head to see Ray running out, swinging the pole he got from the mall around. I smirked as he occupied the guy and another stepped towards Annalisa.

I heard the door crash open and turned to see Frost, Neo, Kevin, Zech, Tyler, Craig, Mike, Jake, and Mark all running out. Mark started yelling and slammed against the guy closest to Annalisa. I watched as everyone preoccupied someone and counted the remaining people. 4 remaining.

I jumped off the building and landed in front of Annalisa.

"Leave her alone." I growled.

The 4 guys ran at me and I blocked each one. I swung my sword and watched in silent satisfaction as my attack disarmed one of my opponents. I slammed against him and he fell backwards. I turned to another guy and blocked his attack. I dodged his attack and stabbed my sword forward. It sliced his arm and he dropped his sword. I roundhouse kicked him and he slammed against a wall. I watched as the last two guys took one look at each other before both charged me. I blocked their attacks and attacked one guy. I battled with him, trading blows and cuts. I kicked him and he landed against the dumpster. I turned to the last guy to see him with his sword around Anna's neck. I growled, but made no move to attack

Mark yelled as he slammed against the guy. The guy crumpled to the ground and Anna ran to me. She collapsed in my arms and sobbed. I soothed her. I heard the crack of a rifle and spun around to feel something hot slice through my wound. I growled as I dropped to my knees. Mark and all the guys ran over and helped get me inside. Anna tended to my wounds, her face alive with determination. I smiled as she tended to my wound.

"You know," I whispered, causing her head to snap up, "I could get used to a girl taking care of me."

"And if any girl could get used to taking care of you, it'd be me." she replied, smiling.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said as I pressed my lips to hers. She touched my neck and I pulled away. She finished tending to my wound and stood up.

I stood up and held my hand out to her, She took it and we walked down to the dance floor. I slid my hands over her waist, pulling her close to me and started to slow dance to the song. After a few minutes, she pulled away and turned around. She pushed her body flush up against mine and raised her arm. She placed her hand on the back of my neck as I slid my hands onto her hips. We started to move against each other, grinding to the beat of the song. The song ended and we went back up to the tables. I pulled her onto my lap and she gasped in surprise. I kissed her neck and smiled.

"I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Vanne."

"Hey Vanne, you got some things to open. It's called your presents."

"Fine."

Anna got off my lap and we walked down to the stage. Anna lightly pushed me into a chair and next to the chair was a table with presents on it. Anna smiled and handed me the top present. I peeled the wrapping away to see a music book.

"For your songs." Tyler yelled.

I laughed and put it on the other table. Anna handed me another present and I opened it to find a new Microphone. Anna handed me another present and I opened it. Inside was a small box. I opened the small box and peered inside to see a key.

"Outside is the rest of it." Frost yelled.

I nodded and put it on the table. Anna handed me another present and I opened it. Inside was a black hoodie.

"Now, you won't get cold going outside." Zech yelled.

I laughed and put it on my lap. Anna handed me another present and I opened it. Inside was a small USB storage device.

"For your music and for what's outside." Hannah called.

I slipped it into my pocket and Anna, with the help of Frost, handed me a big present. I opened it to see a new guitar. A deluxe, legendary, personally signed, Dave Mustaine VMNT Angel of Deth.

"What??? This costs a fortune, how did anyone manage to get it?" I said.

"A lot of side jobs and a good paying job. That cost all of my salary." Neo said, "You needed a new guitar, so I got you one."

"Dude, this is awesome, thank you so much."

Anna handed me another box. I opened it and resting on black velvet was a ring.

"Purity, from me." She whispered.

I stood up and kissed her before sitting back down. She smiled as she handed me another small box. I opened it and inside was a necklace. Resting on the bottom was a crystalized wolf.

"That took a long ass time to make." Craig yelled.

"Thank you ALL so much." I called out. I stood up and wrapped my arm around Anna's shoulders.

"We still got some things to do." Anna whispered into my ear.

"Of course. Frost, Neo, Zech, Kevin, come on up. Everyone clear out of the dance area unless you want your head hurting."

Mark and another guy moved the tables off the stage and everyone grabbed their instruments. We set up and I looked out to the crowd.

_Vanne- V, Anna- A, Both- B_

_Chasing A Dream_

_(V) Ready_

_Let's Go._

_Oh, yeah._

_(A) Come on._

_Bring your_

_Hands together._

_(V) We were told_

_That only fools_

_Chased down dreams._

_(A) But we never_

_Listened to anyone_

_Because we were_

_(B) Chasing A Dream_

_Trying to find_

_Where we belong_

_In the world._

_(V) We found that_

_We could have_

_Fun while looking_

_For our dreams._

_(A) I found my_

_Dream when I _

_Met you so_

_many nights ago._

_(B) Chasing A Dream_

_Trying to find_

_Where we belong_

_In the world._

The crowd clapped as Anna and I took a bow.

"We'll be doing more duets so if you ever see our first debut album, check it."

"Hey, hey, hey, all. It's almost that time of night, so we got a few more things to do. First off is a song. Everyone on the dance floor."

Everyone from the band remained on the stage as _I don't want to be in love _by _Good Charlotte _blared through the speakers. I held my hand out to Anna and we started dancing. She spun around on her heel and I pulled her body against mine. We flowed as one, our bodies moving in ways that I thought to be impossible. Her hand snaked behind my neck and my hands wrapped around her waist. I kissed the top of her head and my hands slid down to her waist. We continued to grind to the beat, our bodies flowing in sync with each other and the music.

The song ended and we clapped.

"Alright, it's Vanne's turn. Take it away, Vanne."

I grabbed the microphone.

"Thanks, DJ. Annalisa Smith, I've known you for a little over a month, but that month alone has made all the difference in my life. I met you, got wounded to defend you, and had you take care of me. And it made me realize how much I need you and how much I want to spend my life with you. Annalisa Smith, will you allow me the honor of being my fiancee and future wife?"

She stood stock still, her heart the only thing moving. I froze, hoping I didn't just ruin anything with her.

"Yes. Yes, Vanne, I will marry you."

I smiled as I slipped the ring onto her finger and gave her a long and passionate kiss.

"DJ, take it away."

"Okay, last song of the night. Here we go, Vanne and Annalisa will start it out."

_Your Call_ by _Secondhand Serenade_ played through the speakers. I held my hand out to Danielle and we walked onto the stage. I placed one hand on her hip and the other interlocked with her hand. We danced, spinning, staring deeply into each other's eyes. I spun her and she laughed in happiness. I pulled her back to my body and started to dance, and glide around the stage. I lifted my head so slightly and started to sing the songs to her.

The song ended and We kissed.

**(Time skip 2:30 AM) **

I picked Anna up and carried her into the house and up to her room

"Good night, my fiancee." I whispered kissing her.

I walked into my room and fell onto my bed fully clothed.

_18 years and now I feel them._ I thought as sleep overtook me.

* * *

**WOW! Some nice present's a nice turn of events, excellent song. Oh, wait I did the song of course its excellent. Haha, cocky Much?**


	8. Chapter 7: Unexpected News

**Hey, hey, I bet you're all glad to see me back in action. Seriously, sorry for such a delay. I was always busy, minus the writer's block. And I got my knuckled bruised up that I was kicked off of writing. But that's gone and yeah. I don't own The Notebook or Best I Ever Had- State of Shock. I take no credit to that. But I figured it was a good song considering how Vanne feels. He feels it's his fault that Anna's gone. He should have done more to hold her back. It'll be fine, he's going to go through it a lot, but everyone pulls a nice surprise on him sometime.  
**

**Oh, and I will not say anything about the new Twilight Movie, but I will tell you to GO WATCH IT! If you don't, you are seriously missing some good stuff. Go see it, then take your wife, husband, boyfriend, or girlfriend, go outside, make out with them, then turn around, go back and see the movie again, then go and make out again, and repeat the process. You will never get enough of Twilight, seriously, I don't.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 7: Unexpected News**_

**December 13****th**** (Anna's POV)**

"So, Mr. Westan, you are probably glad to be here. I have excellent news. Your shoulder has healed quite nicely which means, you will be able to use your arm fully again. It will obviously be incredibly stiff, but that is from the lack of use. Continue to use it and you should be fine." Dr. Gerald exclaimed.

Vanne and I sighed in unison, our relief evident on our faces. Dr. Gerald chuckled as he left. As soon as the door closed, I locked my hands around Vanne's neck, securing him close to me.

"That was so scary." I muttered.

"Scary?"

"I thought that because of your party, it didn't heal right. I thought you would have to keep it in a sling another 3 months."

"Over my dead body." Vanne muttered.

I giggled as I kissed him, our relief and happiness evident on our faces. There was a knock on the door and someone opened it.

"Holy crap, your happy light is blinding, dim it down a bit." Frost yelled.

I chuckled as Vanne sat me on his lap, his arms securely around my waist.

"What?" I asked.

"Okay, so what's the verdict? Is Zech going to be upset?"

"No, Zech won't be upset, but I can play."

"Uh, you lost me there."

"Zech is doing so well, I have decided that Zech can do echoing guitar."

"Echoing?"

"Listen to it like this... Zech plays the same rift I play delayed a few seconds. An echoing guitar."

"Hmm, he's got a point, Frost. An echoing rift would really boost the sound." I agreed.

"No way I get to say no, right?" Frost mumbled.

"Not a chance."

"Fine, Zech is now going to become the echoing guitarist for Heaven's Night. Hope you're happy. We got until May to get back in shape. Especially if we have to do 5 songs for Battle of the Bands."

"That's easy. Let's go home."

Frost left as Vanne and I got in my car. We drove to his house and walked inside.

"Mum, Dad, We're back."

"So, what's the news?"

"It's good. I can play again."

"Excellent, but what about Zech?"

"An echoing guitarist."

"Interesting. Hey, Anna, are you going to stay around for dinner?" Mrs. Westan asked.

"If it's no trouble."

"No trouble at all."

Vanne's cell rang and he opened it.

"Tyler? What? Alright, be right there. No, keep him supported. Yeah, I'll do that."

He shut the phone and ran up the stairs. He ran back down, his sword strapped securely to his back.

"Ray's in a fight with Brendan."

"No, you just got your arm back, you can't go and get into a fight now." I argued.

"Love, he's attacking our friends to get to you. Come on, you can help calm down the girls."

I sighed and we ran out the door. We hopped into Vanne's truck and he started it. He backed out and drove to the park. We got there and Vanne climbed out. I climbed out and spotted Ray kneeling on the ground. I saw something silver flash in the air.

"No, that's Brendan's sword. Ray's not going to be able to dodge it." I gasped.

Vanne nodded and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"MYERS, THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, IS IT? YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE FIGHTING ME."

Brendan's sword missed and I sighed in relief.

"Anna, go over to the girls. They'll need the help, not me."

I nodded and ran over to the girls. They accepted me in the hug and we turned to watch our guys fight for us.

**(Vanne's POV)**

I smiled and looked at Brendan. He gripped his sword tighter and started towards me.

"Come on, ready for your death?" He called.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's do this."

"My pleasure."

He ran forward and slammed his sword into mine. I jumped backwards and charged at him. We slammed together and he cut my cheek.

"Oh, that's one strike." I smiled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Three strikes, and you'll be out. You got two more. Can you defeat me in those two?"

"Surely."

He slammed against me again and I laughed.

"This is fun. Keep the girls Away."

_Keep Away_

_(M-V1) I know you want_

_to stay near me,_

_but I need you_

_to go away from_

_this place and me._

_(M-B) I know you can't_

_leave me here alone,_

_but I need to_

_know you are safe,_

_so please, for me_

_(M-C) Keep Away from here._

_To be as safe_

_as you can be_

_Keep Away from here._

_And I promise you_

_that I will return_

_if you Keep Away._

_(M-V2) Now that they're gone,_

_we can finally focus_

_on the task here._

_I know I've got_

_all of my gear,_

_so let's get this_

_battle over with already._

_(Male) You can't beat us._

_(Rock Solo)_

_(F-V1) I know they said_

_that I needed to_

_keep away from there._

_But I just can't_

_leave him there alone._

_(F-B) I know you don't_

_want me out there_

_to be with you,_

_but I need to_

_know you are safe._

_(F-C) I won't keep Away_

_and keep myself safe_

_so that you can_

_fight for what's right._

_So don't promise me_

_that you will return_

_if I won't keep away._

_(F&M-C) I won't keep away ([M] No, no, I said keep Away)_

_and keep myself safe ([M] please keep yourself safe)_

_so that you can ([M] as you can be, yeah)_

_FIGHT FOR WHAT'S RIGHT._

_So don't promise me ([M] I promise you)_

_That you will return ([M] That I will return)_

_if I won't keep away ([M] if you keep away)_

_(Males) Won't you Keep Away?_

_(Females) I won't Keep Away._

Brendan growled in frustration. I jumped into the air and drop kicked him. I rolled to my feet and swung my foot around. It connected with the side of his head and he dropped to the ground.

**(Time skip 4:15 pm)**

I sat around, Anna between my legs watching some movie. Well, she was watching the movie, I was watching her. She turned her head and glanced at me. She blushed when she saw me staring at her.

"What?"

"Just examining my beautiful fiancee." I replied, smiling.

She kissed me as I ran my hands up and down her sides. My touch made her shiver, causing her to squeal in pleasure when I wrapped my arms around her. She turned her head back to the movie, I think it was The Notebook, but I'm not positive. I kissed her right on the neck behind her ear, causing her to shiver and lean against me. She placed a hand on my hand and pushed it down a little. I stopped and looked at her. She nodded and smiled. I went back to kissing her as she lowered my hand some more.

"Are you sure?" I whispered huskily in her ear.

She shivered and nodded.

"Vanne. You've made me feel things I didn't know were possible to feel. I'm not afraid to be with you."

I kissed her fully on the lips before kissing her neck again. She lowered my hand and stopped on her stomach.

"I'm sorry. I guess that my body is still pretty important to me. I hope you aren't mad at me." She whispered, looking away.

I turned her head to look at me.

"Anna, I want _you_ to lead our relationship. I'll be the man of it, but I don't want to force you to do anything you won't want to do. Don't be ashamed that you stopped. I'm not mad at you, love. I'm actually quite proud of you. It takes courage that some guys don't have to do something like that."

She smiled and turned back to the movie. I felt something vibrate against my leg and checked my cell phone. It didn't have anything missed.

"Anna, check your phone."

She pulled her phone out and read a text. She dialed a number. She held the phone to her ear. I strained to hear, but she pushed my head away. I shrugged and went back to kissing her neck.

**(Anna's POV)**

"Hello?"

"Annalisa, we need to talk to you."

"About what, mom?"

"Why don't you and Vanne come on over... And it's not good news."

I hung up the phone and turned to Vanne.

"My parents need us."

We got up and walked outside and climbed into Vanne's truck. We drove to my house and got out. We walked into the house and into the living room where my mom and dad were. We sat down across from them.

"Annalisa, we are being transferred to another company. We have to move away to Orlando, Florida. No, this wasn't any of Vanne's parents doing."

I got up and walked outside, struck by the blow of having to move away from my life. From my friends, from my school, from my music career, but most importantly, from Vanne. I sat down on the swing in my backyard and curled up. I started to cry and I knew Vanne wasn't going to come and hold me. I wouldn't do that to myself. I built up his confidence and then shattered it. He was devastated. I was surprised when I felt Vanne's arms around my waist. He kissed my forehead and I sobbed into his shoulder even harder.

"How can you stand to be near me?" I choked out between sobs.

"Are you kidding? Just because you're moving doesn't mean anything. I don't care what anyone says, if you move away, I don't plan on saying good-bye to you. Not now, not ever."

I sobbed harder into his shoulder, causing him to whisper sweet nothings in my ear. I stopped sobbing and stood up. He looked at me confusingly.

_Say Good-bye_

_(Anna- V1) I know that you_

_think we will always _

_be together and I_

_want you to know_

_I want to stay_

_together with you but_

_I don't know if _

_we can stand the_

_pain of being away_

_from each other._

_(Anna- B) So please let me_

_do this. I know_

_it doesn't seem right_

_having to do this_

_but I need to_

_(Anna- Ch) Say Good-bye_

_and let my heart break._

_We'll see each other again,_

_but right now, we need to_

_Say Good-bye because_

_we don't know what_

_the future will hold_

_for us._

_Say Good-bye._

_(Anna- V2) There was a time_

_when I could think_

_of leaving my friends_

_behind me as I_

_moved away from them._

_But now, I can't_

_imagine what will happen_

_when it comes time_

_for me to leave._

_(Anna- B) So please let me_

_do this. I know_

_it doesn't seem right_

_having to do this_

_but I need to_

_(Anna- Ch) Say Good-bye_

_and let my heart break._

_We'll see each other again,_

_but right now, we need to_

_Say Good-bye because_

_we don't know what_

_the future will hold_

_for us._

_Say Good-bye._

_(Vanne) Why do we need to say good-bye?_

_(Anna) I can't bear to leave you, but I have to._

_(Vanne) Don't do this, we can figure it out._

_(Anna) I need to leave._

_(Anna- B) So please let me_

_do this. I know_

_it doesn't seem right_

_having to do this_

_but I need to_

_(Anna- Ch) Say Good-bye_

_and let my heart break._

_We'll see each other again,_

_but right now, we need to_

_Say Good-bye because_

_we don't know what_

_the future will hold_

_for us._

_Say Good-bye._

I walked away from Vanne, the engagement ring firmly in his hand. I walked inside, looked at my parents so they could see how torn up I was, and walked up to my room. I fell onto my bed, crying, curling up on myself to block out the world.

**(Vanne's POV)**

I felt the ring heavy in my hand and put it in my pocket. I looked up at her window, knowing she was in there, blocking out the world. I ran to my truck, grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote a short note on it. I climbed up to her balcony and put it on the ground. I placed a small rock on it so it wouldn't blow away and tapped on her window. The note read: _Anna, Love, I'll be at the school, come by. Please, for me, for us. Love you no matter what happens, Vanne._ I climbed down to the ground and ran to my truck. I climbed in, started it, and headed towards the school. I had so little time, and so much work to do. But was my heart into it anymore?

**(Anna's POV)**

I heard a tap on my window and walked over. I opened it and looked around outside. I couldn't see anyone, so I started to close my door, but something caught my eye. A piece of white under a rock. I grabbed the piece of white paper and tossed the rock. I shut my door and opened the note. I read it, placed it on my night stand and lied down on my bed. I didn't want to suffer anymore heart break. So why was I finding the sudden urge, sudden need to go to the school?

**(Vanne's POV)**

I got to the school and went to the male sports locker room. I put my stuff down. I used to play sports, football, soccer, basketball, but I found my calling when I started singing.

_Scream_

_(Vanne- V1) I don't know_

_what went wrong_

_where I can_

_go to fix_

_this painful fate._

_(Vanne- B) Where do I go?_

_What do I do?_

_Who do I see?_

_When do I start?_

'_Cause I just want to_

_(Vanne- Ch) Scream,_

_break away from here_

_and go somewhere to_

_scream._

_Got to break out_

_run back to_

_the beginning and_

_scream._

_(Vanne- V2) I need to_

_stop and look_

_back to my_

_heartbreak._

_Can I fix_

_a heartless mistake?_

_On such a_

_heartbreaking lonely day._

_(Vanne- B) Where do I go?_

_What do I do?_

_Who do I see?_

_When do I start?_

'_Cause I just want to_

_(Vanne- Ch) Scream,_

_break away from here_

_and go somewhere to_

_scream._

_Got to break out_

_run back to_

_the beginning and_

_scream._

_(Instrumental Break)_

_(Vanne- B) Where do I go?_

_What do I do?_

_Who do I see?_

_When do I start?_

'_Cause I just want to_

_(Vanne- Ch) Scream (Hey, scream),_

_break away from here (Break away)_

_and go somewhere to (somewhere, whoa)_

_scream (yeah-ha, scream)._

_Got to break out (Ahh, break out),_

_run back to (hey, run back)_

_the beginning and (yo, beginning)_

_scream (AHHHH)._

_(Repeat last chorus)_

I sat down on the stage, waiting and hoping that Anna would be by before the night fell.

**(Anna's POV)**

I got to my feet and grabbed my phone.

_If I hurry, I might catch Vanne at the school._

I hurriedly walked down the stairs and out the door. I got in my car and drove to the school. I saw Vanne's truck but passed it and stopped in the front of the school. I ran inside and towards the auditorium. Vanne was a singer, a stage was his place of calling. I ran into the auditorium and saw Vanne sitting there. He sighed and got to his feet. He turned away and started to walk to the back of the stage. I decided that to get his attention, I would sing.

_Walk Away_

_(Anna- V1) We always stood together_

_being side by side_

_our hands grasping together._

_Now as you leave_

_I say good-bye._

Vanne spun around and watched as I walked forward, singing my heart out to him. I knew that what I was about to do would break us in very painful ways but it had to be done.

_(Anna- B) When you wake up_

_in the morning_

_and call me_

_don't be surprised_

_to hear me say_

_(Anna- Ch) Walk Away_

_and don't turn back_

'_Cause I'd die_

_all over again_

_to see you so_

_Walk Away._

I had to force myself to walk up the steps and into Vanne's arms. I couldn't sing anymore for it bear too much pain on me, but Vanne knew what it meant. I clung to him desperately, trying as hard as I may to get intoxicated by his scent, his touch. I needed to be able to survive the next day without breaking down, and then if I was lucky, I'd get to be with him once more. But I knew that my parents and I needed to move and that was the way we had to do it.

"Vanne, I don't want to leave you, but I have to. I don't know when we'll see each other again, but I want you to know, I will always love you. No matter what happens."

He smiled and got down on one knee.

"Will you take me back? As your fiancee?" I asked, feeling tears pool up in my eyes.

He silently slid the engagement ring onto my finger. He got to his feet and kissed me.

"There are many things I will not hide. We're seniors now. Both of us, college is going to be a nightmare to us. I'm scared and I know that things are bound to change. But the most important thing coming up for the band, for anyone in the band is Battle of the Bands. That will determine a lot of our futures. Yours and mine are the two highest. If we do good, we're almost guaranteed a scholarship. And I don't know how things will be. But I can promise you that if you're next to me at that time, we'll do it together. Don't you agree?"

I nodded, stunned that he was so scared. I hugged him, not wanting to let go.

"I need to leave." I whispered to him quietly.

"I know and I won't say don't go, because as of now, you don't have a choice. But I won't give up on you. Your cell phone and your laptop will be the most effective means of communication we have. As long as we have each other, we won't lose."

**(The Next Day)**

I whimpered as I felt Mya's arms encase me tightly.

"You'll be fine, Anna, I know you will."

I was saying good-bye to everyone and knew that I needed to stay strong, not just for myself, but for my family and for Vanne.

"I know that you won't forget me. You keep in touch, okay?" Mya said as she hugged me.

"Of course, I need someone to keep eye on Vanne for me." I replied, smiling as best as I could.

Frost walked up and gripped me in a brotherly hug.

"You be good and write. I don't want to watch this one," He jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Vanne, "Not willing to play, and you try, best as ya can to get on up to the Battle of the Bands. We'll need you then more than ever."

He walked off over next to Mya and I watched as Zoe and Kevin walked up.

"You take care of yourself now, I don't want to have to come on out to Florida to kill some guy. Even though that would be nice." Kevin stated.

I giggled as he smiled and walked away with Zoe. Neo and Lisa came up, followed by Zech and Megan.

"Anna, I got one thing to say. Don't go for southern men charm. They only want fame and fortune. You take care of yourself for Vanne." Zech grumbled.

They walked away and I said good-bye to everyone else. Everyone left, leaving me and Vanne alone for our final good-bye.

"Vanne..." I began.

He shushed me and held up my left hand. My engagement ring glistened in the sun.

"No matter what happens, right?"

I nodded. He pulled me close and kissed me on the lips.

"If you need help, or miss me, or anything at all, I'm just a phone call away, you know that. You take care of yourself, and I promise, no matter what happens, we'll see each other again. Go on, before you get in trouble."

I nodded and hugged him. I felt something wet slide down my cheek and pulled back. Vanne wiped away the tears falling from my eyes.

"Never cry. You'll just ruin your angelic face."

I giggled and kissed him before turning and getting in the car. I turned to look out the window as we drove away. I put my hand on the window and watched as Vanne grew smaller as the distance between us grew.

_Will I ever be able to heal from this wound?_ I thought as I turned on my Ipod and started listening to all of Heaven's Night's songs.

**(Two weeks later, Vanne's POV)**

I ran out of my house, running to the school. Ever since the night before Anna left, I had been to the school at all hours of the day. I would appear there more than once and the janitor gave me a key. He knew I was suffering a hard time, and that the auditorium was my heart's temporary home until Anna could come and claim it once again. My parents were helpful, letting me miss school if I needed to, letting me disappear at all hours of the day and night.

**Flashback Begins**

"Hey, I'm going out." I called.

My mom gave me a good look and nodded. Dad nodded his head, and I walked out the door. I climbed into my truck. I drove to the school and sat around at the front of the school.

**Flashback Ends**

I arrived at the school and unlocked the Athletes locker room. I walked in and placed everything in a locker. I walked off towards the stage and opened the auditorium. I climbed onto stage and walked up to the microphone.

_Best I Ever Had- State of Shock_

_Now I know I messed up bad  
You were the best I ever had  
I let you down in the worst way  
It hurts me every single day  
I'm dying to let you know_

_  
Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend_

_So many things I would take back  
You were the best I ever had  
I don't blame you for hating me  
I didn't mean to make you leave_

_You and I were living like a love song  
I feel so bad, I feel so bad that you're gone  
Now I know you're the only one that I want  
I want you back, I want you_

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend  
Now I'm here to say I'm sorry And ask for a second chance  
All I want to do is make it up to you  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
You were the best I ever had_

_We fell in love for a reason  
Now you're leaving  
And I just want you back  
So many things we believed in  
Now you're leaving and words won't bring you back  
I'll never let go of the heart I broke_

_You and I were living like a love song  
Now I know you're the only one that I want  
I want you back, I want you_

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
All I want to do is make it up to you  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend  
Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
All I want to do is make it up to you  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
You were the best I ever had_

_I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams  
I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me  
I feel so bad, I feel so bad  
You were the best I ever had  
I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams  
I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me  
I feel so bad, I feel so bad  
You were,  
You were the best I ever had _

I dropped to my knees and held my head in my hands. I heard a seat squeak and cast my glance upward. I saw an adult female, by the looks of it, walking towards me.

"I'm not surprised, you never were one for dodging around your emotions. Mr. Westan, you truly love her, don't you?" The female asked.

I gasped as the voice came to me.

"Mrs. Baker?"

The lady walked into the light. Mrs. Baker was the drama/chorus/band director at the high school.

"She left because her parents got transferred to another company. Tore you apart, And you don't know if you'll ever see her again. But you will. When you need her the most, she'll be there to safe you."

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

Mrs. Baker started to leave, but stopped at the door.

"I used to be a prophet."

She smiled and left as I knelt there, thinking about what she said.

_Trust in it. Anna will be back._ I thought as I left the school.

* * *

**Oh, spooky, no seriously. This is a time of major need for the two of them. Don't worry, Anna will still be in, always is. Oh, and I forgot that there will be a small Mya POV scene later, where she watches after Vanne and sees how torn up he is, but he's surviving.**


	9. Chapter 8: Love's Grip

**Okay guys, newest chapter at you. I don't own, Springfield, Jones High, Orlando, Resident Evil: Extinction, Notting Hill, Second Chance by Shinedown. Anyway, This is my MERRY CHRISTMAS to you guys. It's Christmas and I'm trying as hard as I can to update my other stories too, but guess what? It's not easy with spending time with family, getting everything ready for Christmas so if I don't, I'm sorry and please don't hate me.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 8: Love's Grip**_

**(Anna's POV- December 20, 8:00 am)**

I smiled as I walked into school for the last day before Christmas vacation. Everybody here at Jones High knew my story of what happened when I moved to Springfield, Il. Now, some stay out of my way, these are the people who don't want to die. Others walk around me, like I was invisible, who think I'm trying to show-off for attention. Then you've got my new friends. They don't care about my old gang, about Vanne. They care about making me feel welcome.

"Lisa, slow down." I heard Jeremy call.

I turned to see Jeremy running up, panting slightly.

"What's with the running?" I asked.

"Lisa... outside... fight.... Sarah."

I dropped my books and ran outside to see my best friend from Orlando, Sarah Anderson screaming at the Ice Queen, Jennifer, at Jones High. Like Bianca, if you ditched her, or did better than her, she ignored you. But she had something Bianca didn't have. She had everything she could want... well, almost everything. She didn't have her boyfriend's heart.

"You bitch. Lisa is more feminine than you will ever be. Just because her boyfriend lives off in another state, and he's 1,058 miles from here, that doesn't make her a slut." Sarah yelled.

"Are you kidding me? Are you people blind? She moves here and you all bend down for her. You're all stupid, she's using you. What if she moves back?" Jennifer Marks yelled.

"What if she does move back? She'll be welcomed back with open arms, and she's got friends who won't ditch her when she gets back. Especially me." A guy said.

I gasped as I realized who had spoken. I turned around and saw Vanne leaning against his truck. Next to him was the band. Frost had his arm around Mya's waist, smiling at me. Neo had Lisa leaning against him, his arms around her. Zech and Megan were sitting there, on the hood of Vanne's truck. Kevin smiled from his spot sitting in front of Zoe as she stroked his hair.

"There's only one person missing now." Vanne called to me, "Is she going to sit there and gape or come and say hello to her fiancee?"

"Whoa, hold up, fiancee?" Sarah asked.

I showed her my ring, which had been on my finger since I left, it never came off.

"That's not just a promise ring, it's an engagement ring." I replied.

I turned and ran to Vanne and threw my arms around his neck. I kissed him on the lips and turned around.

"So, looks like we're all here." Frost smiled.

"Who are you?" Jennifer asked, staring at Vanne.

I placed my hand on his chest and he smiled. He stood up and I stepped to the side.

"My name is Vanne Westan, lead guitarist and male singer for the band Heaven's Night. You've also been a bitch to my fiancee from the sounds of it. Hey, Sarah, going to come say hey to your older brother or sit there and smile at me?"

Sarah ran over and threw her arms around Vanne's waist.

"So good to see you."

"Sarah, you know Vanne?"

"He's my older brother. We were best friends in elementary school, and we've kept in touch since then. When I said there was a new girl coming to school and then later described you and told him about the ring, He told me who you were and I promised to watch after you for him. I became your friend on my own, but he knows about Jennifer so you're safe."

I smiled and hugged Sarah before turning to Vanne.

"Besides a social visit, though so far, I'm not complaining, what are you doing here?"

"They're here for me, Ms. Smith." The principal, Mr. Jacobs stated.

Vanne walked forward and hugged Mr. Jacobs.

"Uncle Ryan."

"Uncle Ryan?" I asked, walking up to Vanne.

"Vanne is my nephew, his dad and I are brothers." Mr. Jacobs explained.

I smiled and nodded.

"I'm Annalisa Smith, Vanne's girlfriend and..." I began, holding my hand out to Mr. Jacobs.

"And his fiancee." Mr. Jacobs finished, smirking.

I stood there stunned and he laughed.

"Vanne and I talk with each other. He told me he had proposed and everything. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Vanne, do you have any songs for us to hear today?"

"Only the best of the band, Uncle Ryan."

***

**(Vanne's POV- Time skip 3:45 pm)**

I smiled as the band sat around the hotel room we rented. My parents had another hotel room for themselves and we could talk and chat away as long as we wanted.

"Come on, pick a movie, please?" Zech groaned.

We had just finished watching _Resident Evil: Extinction_ and now the girls wanted to pick a movie. Frost threw a piece of popcorn at Zech.

"Zech, shut up, let them take their time. Maybe we can get past watching _The Notebook._" Frost hissed under his breath so the girls couldn't hear him.

The girls picked a movie and put it in. Anna curled up on my lap in a comfortable position. She rested her head on my shoulder and we waited as the movie turned on.

"We are NOT watching _Notting Hill_. I don't care what you say. I won't watch it." Kevin argued.

I smirked and kissed Anna on the lips.

"I won't be so much as watching the movie as watching you." I whispered into Anna's ear.

She hit me on the chest lightly and I chuckled.

**(Anna's POV- Time skip Christmas Day 6:45 am)**

"Vanne. Wake up, sweetheart." I tried to wake Vanne up.

He grumbled and turned over before I sighed heavily and pressed my lips to his.

"Vanne. It's Christmas. Don't you want to open presents?"

Vanne grumbled again and I sighed heavily.

_Time for the incredibly drastic measures. _I thought.

"Vanne," I whispered in his ear, "I'm getting ready for a shower. Meaning I won't have clothes on."

Vanne's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed. I giggled as he looked around. His eyes landed on me and narrowed to slits.

"Uh oh." I whispered.

I jumped out of bed and started for the door. Vanne bounded over and caught me up in his arms in seconds. I squealed in shock and smacked Vanne's arms.

"VANNE ANDREW WESTAN, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

"Only if you behave for today. It's Christmas, love, not the end of the world. Besides..." He kissed me with fury, "I can kiss you and say Merry Christmas."

I kissed him and danced out of his grip.

"You make breakfast while I take a shower." I said.

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I figured Vanne would probably come up sometime after he started breakfast to come get me, so I didn't lock it. I pulled off my pajama shirt and dropped it in the corner. I removed my pajama bottoms and put them on top of my shirt. I grabbed a towel from the cabinet and placed it on the towel rack. I slid my underwear off and stepped into the shower. I turned the water on hot and sighed in pleasure as the steaming water came in contact with my skin.

**(Vanne's POV- 7:00 am)**

I hummed as I took the frying pan out of the cupboard and started mixing up pancakes. I was taught to cook by my mom when I was young. She would always teach me something new. I quickly became an expert about cooking things. I turned the radio on and listened to Christmas Carols on the station. I heard a different song come on and turned it up.

_Second Chance_

_Shinedown_

_My eyes are open wide, by the way  
I made it through the day.  
I watch the world outside, by the way  
I'm leaving out today.  
I just saw Hailey's Comet she waved  
Said, "why are you always running in place?  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
somewhere in the stratosphere."_

_Tell my mother, tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life  
I hope they understand.  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance._

_Please don't cry one tear for me  
I'm not afraid of what I have to say.  
This is my one and only voice  
so listen close, it's only for today.  
I just saw Hailey's Comet she waved,  
Said, "why are you always running in place?  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
somewhere in the stratosphere."_

_Tell my mother, tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life  
I hope they understand.  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance._

_Here is my chance  
This is my chance!_

_Tell my mother, tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life  
I hope they understand.  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance,  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance,Sometimes goodbye is a second chance._

"And there's Second Chance by Shinedown. Now, we're going to put in a new song for you. This isn't a Christmas one, but this is a very excellent band quickly rising in the ranks." The DJ announced.

I flipped the pancakes and put the frying pan on the stove before the music that started stopped me dead in my tracks.

_Chasing A Dream  
Heaven's Night_

_(V) Ready  
Let's Go._

_Oh, yeah._

_(A) Come on.  
Bring your  
Hands together._

_(V) We were told  
That only fools  
Chased down dreams._

_(A) But we never  
Listened to anyone  
Because we were_

_(B) Chasing A Dream  
Trying to find  
Where we belong  
In the world._

_(V) We found that  
We could have  
Fun while looking  
For our dreams._

_(A) I found my  
Dream when I  
Met you so  
many nights ago._

_(B) Chasing A Dream  
Trying to find  
Where we belong  
In the world._

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled.

I bounded up the stairs and grabbed my cell phone. I texted everyone in the band telling them to turn the radio on. I opened the door to the bathroom and stopped when I saw Anna naked before me. I stopped and stared at her, taking her body in before her screech of surprise hit my ears.

"VANNE ANDREW WESTAN! Do you always barge in on your fiancee taking a shower?"

I crossed over to her in three steps and took her mouth with mine.

"Only you, sweetheart, only you."

* * *

**So that's the next chapter. Next chapter will be the band sharing Christmas together. And maybe a little make-out scene between our two main characters. Oh, and maybe an unexpected visit from Brendan, he's got to be in and ruin the holidays, doesn't he? Okay, now, you see the little button at the bottom, nice big button says Review on it? Push it, it doesn't bite. The best Christmas gift anyone on here could get would be a lot of reviews saying something about the stories. Come on, unless you have a typing deficiency, but seeing as you're on here, I would say you don't so just type something in. OUt, Shadow.**


End file.
